Tracheal intubation involves the placement of a flexible plastic tube into the trachea to protect a patient's airway and provide a means of mechanical ventilation. A common tracheal intubation is orotracheal intubation, wherein an endotracheal tube is passed through the mouth, larynx, and vocal cords, into the trachea. A bulb is then inflated near the distal tip of the tube to help secure the tube in place and to protect the airway from blood, vomit, and secretions.
During orotracheal intubation, laryngoscopy is performed using a laryngoscope to obtain a view of the glottic opening for insertion of the endotracheal tube. Laryngoscopes typically include a blade that is inserted into the airway of a patient to allow the intubator to view the glottic opening through the patient's mouth. Video laryngoscopes employ an imaging device such as a small video camera, optical fibre, or the like, mounted to the blade to allow the intubator to view the glottic opening via a video monitor.